Sunday at the Park
by seattlecsifan
Summary: This is a Sara and Grissom's first date fic. They didn't wait for the third date. Smut warning: if you don't want to read that sort of stuff do not procede.


This is my take on how Grissom and Sara got together.

None of these characters belong to me, but since there is no profit involved I don't suppose anyone cares.

Smut warning, if you don't like to read it, do not proceed.

I don't use a beta, so no one to blame but me.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Sara was in the layout room working on a blood strained jigsaw puzzle that once was a plate glass window. As she sang softly to herself she could hear Grissom's footsteps coming down the hall and stopping outside the door. 

It had been a week since Nick had been buried alive and Grissom was still acting odd. Sara had been aware of him hovering around her, watching when he thought she wouldn't notice. Several times it seemed like he was going to ask her a question, but he'd just walk slowly away. It was starting to get annoying.

"For God's sake Grissom, would you just spit it out," Sara turned to see Grissom standing there like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He turned and walked away.

Sara thought that they had turned over a new leaf. The day she had gotten suspended, Grissom had come over to force her into spilling the beans about why she had an 'anger management' problem. They'd talked for hours and he'd comforted her when she broke down over her father's death.

They'd even started having breakfast together after shift several times a week. For the past three months they had come a long way in repairing their shattered friendship. Or so Sara had thought. Now they seemed to be back to where Grissom couldn't communicate again.

"Well, fuck it," she thought "I don't have the energy to do this again." She finished with her evidence, packed it away, and left for home.

An hour later Sara had showered, put on a tank top and pajama bottoms, and was eating a bowl of cereal while she looked through a forensics journal. There was a quiet knock at her door and she wondered who would be visiting her. Looking through the peep hole she was surprised to see Grissom.

"Grissom, what the hell is up with you lately?" She asked as she opened the door.

Grissom stepped inside and softly closed the door,

"Sara," he took a few steps towards Sara, "is it too late? Did I take too long?"

"Griss, I honestly don't know what the fuck you're talking about."

"Did I take too long to make up my mind about this? About us?" Grissom dropped his head and looked defeated.

"I don't know Griss. I thought we were doing pretty good, then you went and hid in your cave again." Sara took one step towards him.

Grissom looked up. "I've been thinking; it could've been you instead of Nick. We could've found you too late. I could've lost you and I've never even kissed you. Sara," Grissom's voice cracked, "I don't want to lose you."

Sara took one more step towards him. "You haven't lost me yet Grissom. I keep telling myself I need to let it go, move on, but I can't seem to do it."

Grissom looked up with just a hint of hope in his face. "Can we do something together on Sunday? We both have Sunday and Monday off. Maybe we could go up to Cathedral Rock. Have a picnic for Memorial Day. Grill some veggie burgers. It's supposed to be nearly a hundred again here, it would be nice up on Mount Charleston."

"You're really willing to give it a try?" Sara asked, taking one more step.

"Yes," Grissom took the last step. "I am." He leaned forward and gently kissed Sara's lips.

* * *

For the next two days Grissom felt like he was walking on air. He'd finally done it; he'd finally taken that first step. He could look Sara in the eye when she caught him looking at her and she'd actually smile back. 

It had been a long year of realizations. A year ago, when he had picked Sara up from PD and driven her home after her DUI, he'd followed her into her apartment uninvited and started a pot of coffee. Grissom could tell Sara was embarrassed, but he could also tell that she resented him. It was then that he realized that he had pushed her away from himself so hard that she was starting to stumble in her own life.

He was mortified by what he had done to her. He vowed to himself that he would try to make amends, starting that very night.

Grissom told Sara he was sorry he had been such a lousy friend and boss of late and that he would try to do better. He said he was sorry he'd pushed her to the bottle and not even noticed.

Sara had replied that he wasn't the only problem she had to deal with and that he should cut himself a break. When he had finally left he gave her a slight hug and a brief kiss on the forehead.

Grissom had tried to be a better boss to Sara and had made some inroads to repairing their friendship. But when Sara had been suspended he knew he needed to do better.

He'd nearly had to force Sara into admitting the awful truth of her childhood. Grissom had known that Sara had ghosts, but he had had no idea how difficult they must be for her to live with. He stayed with her for hours. Grissom had fixed them both scrambled eggs for supper and held Sara's hand whenever she relapsed into sobs. He was grateful that Sara had allowed him to comfort her. He'd wanted to hold her tight and never leave her, but he realized it would be ungentlemanly to take advantage of Sara while she was so vulnerable. Again he gently hugged her and kissed her forehead when he left.

Grissom had been scared to death when Adam Trent had taken Sara hostage in the nurses' station of Desert State Psychiatric Hospital two months later. He'd willed her through the glass to hold on. He was trembling so bad he couldn't even follow her down the hall when she had fled. Grissom was so proud when she said she wanted to finish the case.

For almost a week after that Grissom had spent hours every morning parked a half a block down from Sara's apartment. He couldn't quite bring himself to take the next step, but he couldn't bear to be very far away from her. When Nick had been abducted two weeks later Grissom had realized that even though he could manage to keep her from leaving the lab, and therefore his life, that he could so easily lose her anyway. He decided it was time to take the plunge. He had to take the risk of giving himself to her completely.

It was like a weight had been lifted from his chest when Sara had told him he wasn't too late.

* * *

Sara couldn't stand still. She paced through her apartment waiting for Grissom to arrive for their 'date'. She felt like she had butterflies the size of elephants in her stomach. Christ, she must be a glutton for punishment, letting Grissom back into her heart. But maybe he was ready for her this time. 

Sara literally jumped when the doorbell rang, she rushed over to the door and then stood looking at the knob until there was a knock.

Sara opened the door to a very young looking Gil Grissom. He was wearing a light blue polo shirt, chino shorts and running shoes. Sara had never seen Grissom's bare legs, they were very nice legs, even if they bowed even more than she had realized. As he bent over to pick up her daypack she realized his shorts showcased his very nice butt a lot better than the baggy slacks he usually wore to work.

"Afternoon Sara, did you pack a sweater? It gets a little chilly up there late in the day this time of year." Grissom looked at Sara with those beautiful blue eyes that always seemed to make her momentarily lose the power of speech.

"Um, yeah…umm a sweater, sneakers, sunscreen, bug spray, that kind of stuff." Sara managed to stutter out.

As they walked to Grissom's late model Honda, Sara could feel his fingers brushing the thin strip of exposed skin at the base of her back between her tank top and shorts. His touch almost always sent a minor bolt of electricity through her, but this elicited a major bolt. Sara had to bite her lower lip to keep from gasping.

Grissom stowed Sara's bag in the trunk with all the picnic gear he had packed earlier in the day. "Would you like a soda to drink on the way up?"

"No, I'll be alright," Sara murmured as he handed her into the passenger seat.

Grissom smiled as he slide into the drivers seat. He'd never seen Sara in shorts. He knew she had nice legs but holy Christ, he'd never realized she had fabulous legs. Long and lean with just a few delicious, chocolate colored, freckles. He had to shake his head as he turned the ignition.

"What are you grinning at Grissom" Sara asked as she tucked one of her sandal clad feet under herself and turned to face him.

"Um…Well, I just never realized how long your legs are." Grissom said as his ears turned slightly pink. "They're very nice."

"Thanks," Sara said, grinning herself. It was kind of nice seeing Grissom so discomfited for a change; especially over her.

Grissom turned the radio to an eighties station and asked "Have you ever been up to Cathedral Rock Sara?"

"Nope, never,"

Grissom spent the rest of the trip telling Sara about how the insect life up at that elevation was so much different than in the valley. Sara smiled and watched his boyishly animated face. She hadn't seen him so excited in years.

* * *

Grissom had spread a blanket out in the dappled shade of their picnic site. He'd brought fruit salad, pasta salad, and strawberries and whipped cream. He'd also packed a gas hibachi for the veggie burgers. 

Sara was laying on the blanket watching Grissom grill the 'burgers'. "You could've brought yourself a real burger Grissom."

"I don't mind, and I wasn't sure how you would feel about kissing a man with burger breath later. I thought I'd rather play it safe" Grissom said as he gave Sara an amused glance.

"Well you have a point; veggie burgers might just increase your chances." Sara treated Grissom to one of her biggest smiles.

Grissom felt a rush of happiness as he carried the 'burgers' over to the blanket. The attraction was palpable as he brushed some stray hairs from Sara's cheek and tucked them behind her ear.

Sara suddenly felt shy. She was quiet while she ate her garden burger.

Grissom could tell she was a little uncomfortable after he touched her cheek. He cursed himself for being so forward. Standing up he offered Sara his hand, "Let's go for a walk before dessert." Sara stood, gathering her hair into a ponytail she donned a battered LVPD Forensics baseball cap.

* * *

Grissom held Sara's hand gently as he pointed out different wildflowers, dragonflies and a few spectacularly colored butterflies. Sara relaxed as she listened to Grissom talk about his beloved bugs. He looked like an excited boy again. When they reached the lookout at the end of the trail Grissom put his arm around Sara's waist and rested his hand lightly on her hip. Sara leaned into Grissom's side and rested her head against his shoulder. They stood quietly for a few minutes of companionable silence looking at the view. 

Sara quizzed Grissom about plants and bugs on the walk back down the trail, just so she could watch his eyes dance as he taught her about different bugs. His dancing eyes as he lectured were the first thing that Sara was drawn to six years before when they first had met. He really was irresistible when he was in teacher mode.

When Sara squeezed his hand as they returned to the picnic site Grissom's heart lurched in his chest.

Their blanket was now in the sun so Sara dug around in her bag to find her sunscreen. As she applied it to her arms Grissom took the bottle and started smoothing sunscreen to the parts of Sara's upper back and neck that were exposed to the sun.

They talked about movies and music as they lay on their stomachs side by side in the late afternoon sun. They laughed as they told each other stories of coworkers they knew before they worked together. Grissom reached out to touch her shoulder or arm now and then. Looking at her watch, Sara realized that the park would be closing soon, "We better get packed up Grissom, it's getting late."

Grissom, suddenly looking quite uncomfortable said "I'm afraid standing up right now might prove to be a little embarrassing, Sara. I knew it was a mistake to wear these shorts, this always happens when I'm close to you for any amount of time."

"Oh my God, Griss, I can't believe you just admitted that." Sara said around her giggles.

"Why do you think I wear such baggy clothes at work?"

Grissom's ears were a rather lovely shade of red, Sara noticed as she lesned in close to whisper, "That's one nice thing about being a girl; it's not so obvious when I'm in the same condition." Sara playfully nipped his earlobe before rolling away onto her back.

"That's what you think Sara." Grissom smirked at her.

Sara rolled back next to him and demanded, "What are you talking about Grissom?"

Grissom took a deep breath, "Your personal aroma is one of the contributing factors to my condition Sara."

Sara jumped to her feet. "You can use the blanket as a shield Grissom, it's time to go."

Grissom couldn't believe he'd fouled this up so fast. The workmanlike speed with which Sara loaded the gear into his trunk was truly amazing. She couldn't wait to get out of here.

When Sara slid into the passenger seat next to Grissom and leaned across the center console to kiss him soundly on the lips, he realized he was mistaken about her rush to leave. Grissom grinned with relief. "I guess the question now is, 'your place or mine'."

'Which is closer?"

* * *

Grissom was having a hell of a time getting his key to fit into the front door lock while pushing Sara up against said door. Sara's tongue dancing around inside his mouth was making it hard to remember how to make the lock work. Christ, the smell of her was driving him wild. Finally the door popped open and they made their way down the hall, leaving a trail of discarded clothing; pausing once or twice to push each other against the wall for some serious kissing and fondling. 

Grissom's fingers were leaving a burning trail on Sara's skin as he removed her clothes. As they tumbled onto his bed he paused to look at her. His searching eyes made Sara shiver with anticipation. She reached up and pulled him down so she could kiss him deeply. She'd been waiting for nearly six years to kiss this man and she put all her pent up desire into it. Grissom growled into her mouth.

"Jesus Sara, you taste so good." Raising himself slightly he slid his body down hers until he could reach her breasts with his mouth; he slid her bra strap down and lightly flicked a nipple with his tongue. He sucked the hard pebble of flesh into his mouth as Sara wrapped a leg around Grissom's back and pulled him down against her hard. Grissom drew back and blew on Sara's damp nipple smiling at how it made her writhe beneath him. Slipping down the remaining bra strap he turned his attention to Sara's other nipple. Sucking it into his mouth and rubbing it with his tongue. Sara gasped in pleasure.

"Oh fuck, Grissom…Gil; Jesus I'm gonna come baby, oh fucking hell…oh God," Sara dug her fingernails into Grissom's shoulders as she climaxed. Grissom nuzzled her breast as Sara's breathing slowed. "Mmm…that was _nice._"

Grissom crawled up the bed and kissed Sara, rubbing his erection against her. He slowly trailed kisses down her neck to her shoulder. Slipping a hand under her he unclasped her bra and threw it to the floor. "So beautiful Sara, you're so beautiful," he murmured. Grissom continued his trail of kisses slowly down Sara's side to her hip. He lightly grazed his beard across her stomach and kissed her other hip.

Sara shuddered with arousal and started to thrust her hips upward, moaning.

Grissom sat up on his knees and hooking Sara's panties with his thumbs drew them down her long, long legs; dropping them on the floor with her bra. Grissom lay back down between Sara's legs and rubbed his beard gently up one inner thigh and down the other. He took a deep breath of her into his lungs and looked up at Sara before dipping his head between her legs.

"Christ Gil, you make me so hot." Sara found his erection with a foot and rubbed it.

Grissom pushed her foot away, "Not yet honey, not yet," he croaked, darting his tongue into her warm wet heat. He reached up and plunged a finger into her warmth while targeting Sara's clit with his tongue.

Sara tugged on Grissom's hair, "God Griss, I need you in me now."

"Sara…I won't last a minute, honey," Grissom groaned.

"I don't care, Gil, I want to feel you in me." Sara tugged his hair with more force.

Grissom crawled up the bed and Sara attacked his mouth with her own, running her fingers through his hair. Grissom slid off his boxers and added them to the pile on the floor.

Grissom rose a bit so he could look into Sara's eyes as rubbed the head of his cock along her wetness, he entered her slowly. "God Sara, you feel so good. You're so tight." As he drew back Sara wrapped her legs around him and lifted up to meet his thrusts. Grissom buried his face in Sara's neck as pumped into her faster. As he licked the sweat off her throat he could feel Sara start to spasm around his engorged cock.

"Oh Jesus Gil… that's it, right there, oh, fuck me that's it…" Grissom stiffened as he came, pumping weakly a few more times as Sara climaxed around him.

Grissom rolled onto his back, gathering Sara to his chest. He tucked some of her escaped hair behind her ear. "It's always been so hard for me to not do that at work Sara." Grissom said gently as he stroked her eyebrow with his thumb.

Sara snuggled closer to him, "Yeah, we're gonna have to watch that stuff, aren't we," she laid an arm across his chest and twined a leg with his, "don't want to get caught patting your butt in the layout room."

Grissom pulled the sheets over them as Sara drifted off to sleep. Smiling he ran his fingers through her hair. This was going to be complicated, but on so worth it.

* * *

XXX

* * *


End file.
